Session 30
Members *Oneshoe (Josh) *T (Natalie) *Byard (Rob) *Dougal Ramstein (Chris) *Varis (Hunter) *Belli (Bard) Tentative: Dakk (Alex) The Adventure While T reported back to the group about the figures she saw, Byard and Dakk heard some faint screaming coming back from the way they came. They chose to return back to the Keep to provide what assistance they could. T, Varis, and Oneshoe then decided to sit and wait to see what happens from the brush. Unknown to the group, there was another trio of adventurers that got spooked by the gate loudly opening and immediately ducked into the bushes. Dougal the Dwarf Cleric, Byard (no relation) the Human Fighter, and Belli the Elven Bard. Dougal, being brash decided to call out to the noise and figure out if they were friend or foe. The groups cautiously revealed themselves and took solace in realizing they were both not raiders or cultists. Introductions were given, but while getting acquainted the group forgot that there were conversing across a stream and some actual raiders came at them from either side. Both sides were able to prove their mettle in combat and take care of the remaining foes. One Kobold managed to be knocked out the whole battle with a sleep spell from Belli and was swiftly interrogated. However, it gave them no further leads except that the Kobolds are supposed to find gold and other things for the Dragon lady. Before the group was able to sit and catch some rest, a group of more raiders could be heard coming towards them. Dougal had cast Wrath of the Storm and caused a very noticeable boom, and one of the cultists they had killed in the water had flowed down stream given notice to other raiders that there were enemies up stream. The group quickly booked it to the apothecary with T and Varis rushing ahead to scout for trouble. The only trouble came in the form of the back door being locked, but Varis was able to deftly pick the lock and get everybody inside before any trouble approached. The place had clearly been ransacked by raiders and made looking for supplies a bit challenging. Byard and Dougal braced the doors and joined Oneshoe up on the 2nd floor to act as lookouts. This left T, Belli, and Varis to look around for anything good. Varis was able to notice a loose floorboard and found what looked to be a small stash of coin kept by the owner of the Apothecary. Belli and T were able to find a small stash of potions behind a simple landscape painting. Two healing potions and one greater healing potion immediately went into the pockets of Belli and T. However, they took a moment to analyze a strange, red potion that was warm to the touch. While searching was underway, Byard and Oneshoe took up positions at a window and Dougal broke and opened a window for a better view. Growing immediately bored of his watch, Dougal took towards pilfering around for any booze. Dougal continued his search downstairs and inquired as to what his fellow party members had found. T was being very shifty and avoided directly answering the inquisitive dwarf. Belli, having been Dougal’s travel companion chimed in that he had a potion, but T and Dougal began to argue over trust and communication. (Maybe it was the drastic height difference that made conversation difficult, they couldn’t see…eye to eye!) While the bickering continued, Byard made his way back down to the first floor and had enough of the arguing and picked T’s pocket to reveal some potions in her possession. Before the arguing could continue, Oneshoe informed the group that they had drawn the attention of a group of raiders and that they were just outside the Apothecary and on alert. Taking advantage of their defensible position, the group managed to spring a surprise attack and start taking down the group of Kobolds, Cultists, and a beefy looking Ambush Drake. The group managed to take down a few with ice knives, non-ice daggers, and some crossbow bolts, but their numbers were great and the remaining Kobolds began to make their way towards the Apothecary door to try and break it down. The door eventually came down, but not before Dougal targeted a Thuderwave spell down towards the grouped together Kobolds. Those lucky enough to survive the spell were instead unlucky to face the blades of T, Byard, and Belli. Fighting continued until one final cultist was left and decided to turn tail and run off towards the Chapel. Varis was unable to get a good shot at the cultist from the upstairs window, but Belli was able to rush out and deal a clutch Vicious Mockery to the fleeing cultist and managed to take him down before he got any further. Catching their breath, the group realized that they needed to hurry due to the fact that Dougal’s predilection for “big booms” had drawn attention their way. Looking towards the direction of the chapel, the group could see smoke rising and billowing up from that direction and knew that making haste was more than just beneficial to them, but to the potential townsfolk trapped inside. The group decided to run on ahead towards the Chapel with Varis and T sneaking ahead with Oneshoe deciding to tag along on T’s back. Byard and Belli took their time to maintain stealth, while Dougal rushed off towards the stream to gather some water. Entering through the front was out of the question, as the group at the Keep had seen a large group setting up a battering ram to try and break in. However, coming in towards the back, they could see that there were attempts at making a fire by a group of raiders to burn down the back door. However, it seems that they were making more smoke than fire and making it difficult to see. The elves didn’t wait for the rest of the group and jumped over the small stone wall surrounding the Chapel grounds and decided to slink their way into the smokescreen. Oneshoe and Byard were hanging back to better assess the situation when Dougal came back with water to put out whatever fires he could. Putting discretion aside, Dougal announced to the fire starters to stop disrespecting a place of religious worship. This caused a bit of surprise to those in the smoke. While stealth was made easier, their perception was off and those sneaking in the smoke stumbled into some raiders. XP To be calculated when I have my notes (But not level 3 yet ;P ) Loot *2 Potions of Healing *1 Potion of Greater Healing *1 Mystery Potion that is warm to the touch (hints of fire based magic) Creature Loot *More assorted raider supplies and weapons. Can be claimed if specified, or else it will go towards the "Beer Fund"